Gamera: The Gaurdian
by ernesth100
Summary: Gamera is reborn in an all new action packed adventure.


Long ago in ancient civilizations humans prayed to the gods for protection. Two tribes Swelik and Tyresk. They were always at war. One day the Swelik prayed to they're gods that they sent a gaurdian, for many days they went afraid and without sleep because of the Tyresk's midnight attacks. One morning the Tyresk's unexpectedly attacked the Swelik and killed several people all unrested and unprepared.

But as all hope seemed lost a chilling roar was heard. And landing from the air like a bird was a massive beast taller than the tallest of the temples that stood at 30 feet. The beast however towered over them at hundreds of feet. It looked like a massive black turtle standing on two legs with tusks petruding from the sides of its mouth. Roaring once more the mighty beast opened his mouth and from his gaping jaw came a large ball if fire. To shocked to react the Tyresk's army took the full force of the blast which charred and killed the majority of the Tyresk forces. The few remaing simply ran back to they're land. The Swelik thanked the turtle beast whom wonderously withdrew its arms and legs into its shell and flew off like a bird.

From here on out the Tyresk could not attack the Swelik without being attacked themselves by the massive turtle beast dubbed Gamera the Gaurdian by one of the Swalik. So they decided to pray for a force to counter Gamera. Thus they prayed to the spirits of the underworld to come up with they're own anti-gaurdian. Whom they had decided ahead of time to call Nitaishite. Thus the next day a the Tyresk gathered everyone they could and assaulted the Swelik. When Gamera arrived to protect the Swelik so did Nitaishite. A massive Toad like creature with armored red and green bumpy skin. The two tribes feared if they got in the way they would get crushed in the crossfire and thus simply let the beasts fight.

The two beast clashed as Gamera lifted the frog beast and slammed it on its back. But the frog used its extremely powerful legs to knock Gamers off and send the turtle beast flying into the air. Quickly Nitaishite stands and uses its tongue to grab the falling tortoise and slam it into the ground. Completely demolishing a temple it lands on. Nitaishite pulls Gamera towards it. But Gamera extends his legs and kicks Nitaishite square in the face sending the beast tumbling back. From then on the two beasts exchange blows destroying all around them in the crossfire and even unkowingly killing the innocent bystanders.

The fight raged on for days, both monsters seemed too evenly matched so both sides came to an agreement. They came up with a plan to dig the deepest hole of all and trap both beasts down in it forever. Day and night fo 8 days straight they dug and dug and dug until they couldn't dig anymore. The two monsters brawl eventually crossed over the hole and unfortunately for them they fell down. Deep into the depths of the hole. However right before they fell Gamera jabbed his hand into Nitaishite's mouth and riipped out it's toungue. The two sides began covering the hole with water and mud. They filled it as much as they could and then built a temple over it to protect it from rain as it hardened. The two sides were so glad of their success they declared peace amongst the tribes.

_Year 2015_

Society is living peacefully. Things are much more advanced with skyscrappers, cars, and planes. New technology has swept across the world. But those two monsters both the Gaurdian and the Enemy are out there somewhere.

_Japan, Aokigahara Forest_

A group of 3 explorers head into the forest. One tall Caucasian male with a 5 'o' clock shadow named Phillip and an equally tall Latino man with a gotie named Munoz. There was also a Japanese woman with long hair although she not much shorter than the other two men she appeared shorter in comparison. Her name was Makatato. She pointed West as the two men followed her . They eventually came across an old dirt path with some small stones aligned in it. Some stones are missing others a cracked or have developed moss. The men follow the path cutting through the thick grass and going around the trees that have grown on the path since. They then come across an open area where they are shocked see many gargantuan prints in the ground. They continue to explore the area coming upon a huge structure.

"What is it?" Philip asked.

Makatato Japanese to which Munoz replied for her.

"It's an ancient temple. Over centuries old."

"Okay, well I guess this will be the first time anyone been inside in centuries." Philip said.

They went inside the temple and were suprised to see to was actually hollow inside. They were even more shocked to see a large area of the floor was covered in hardened mud. The only inhabitants of the tunnel had 8 legs and were too small to notice.

"What's this? It seems this ground has been tampered with." Philip asked.

Once again Makatato began speaking Japanese as Munoz translated.

"Legend has it beneath this area lies the Gaurdian. A giant who was created by the gods to save us all from an evil force. Deep beneath us into the furthest l;ayers of the Earth he is believed to still be locked in battle with that evil."

"Thank you mam. We will pay you handsomely for your services." Philip stated with a grin.

About 2 weeks later an entire construction site was set up at the temple as the dug around the area. A month later and dozens of feet into the ground nothing was found and the funds for the tunneling were cut. The crew left and the hole was never filled. Meanwhile far below in the hole a massive amount of Earth crumbled of the walls freeing Nitaishite. The giant frog jumped out of the hole. He proceeded to croak which echoed through the forest.

In the city of Nagoya the people go about there business. Then all of a sudden the ground begins quaking almost in rhythm. *Boom*...*Boom*...*Boom* and then all of a sudden people see a huge beast standing in the distance. All of a sudden it hops into the air and lands right in the middle of the road. Right on top of a car actually. The giant frog once again croaks. Many cars speeding down the road try to break but the majority crash at the foot of the beast. The giant frog hops on top of a building bringing it down as it lands and does the same to two more buildings. The police arrive shocked at what is in front of them.

"What the hell is that?" one police man named Carl asks.

"How should I know?" his co-officer replies.

They open fire on the monster but to little effect. The monster raises its webbed hand and smacks away a police car as it tumbles down the road a crowd of people watching begin to run.

"This isn't working!" a man behind a police car door says.

The frog steps on the police car instantly squishing it and the officer.

The other police men back up in horror, but then begin opening fire again while maintaining a distance. Eventually army forces come and find the frog has completely destroyed most Police Force and open fire as well.

"It's about time someone got here I'm out of ammo!" Carl said approaching a soldier.

The soldier throw's him an automatic gun.

"That's what I'm talking about." Carl says as he begins shooting

Even rocket launchers and high caliber machine guns have barely any effect. But they get the frogs attention as the frog hops onto a building behind it but ever so gracefully as it lands it hops back behind the building. The building crumbles forward as the armed forces run. But some unfortunately are caught under the building. Once the smoke clears the frog is gone.

"The hell was that." a soldier asks.

"Like my now dead co-officer said. How should I know?" Carl replied.

Meanwhile still in Nagoya the footage plays on the news on a house hold television. This is the house of Makatato. She watches the footage of the army shooting at the monster. She puts her hand over her mouth in awe.

"Oh my god. It's happened." she says in horror.

Meanwhile at the local police station the cops were getting a bunch of phone calls from people who were effected by the event. Injuries, home destruction, and others were just calling because they were scarred. But then after hanging up for the fifteenth time. The man answering all the calls(the police cheif) Carl is met by a woman barging into the office.

"Who are you?" Carl asked.

"My name is Makatato. I think I know what's going on here." the lady said.

The phone began ringing once more. Carl couldn't take it anymore he ripped the phone on his desk off the wire and threw it at the the ringing kept going only for him to find out it was another phone on his wall.

"Please, take a seat. I need to take this." Carl said.

Makatato sat in a chair while Carl spoke on the phone. In only a few short minutes he finished.

"I'm sorry. These people are just so shocked. They think I'm not. But who wouldn't be at a time like this. There is a giant frog on the loose!" Carl exclaimed.

"Nitaishite." Makatato replied.

"What?" Carl inquiried.

"The frogs name is Nitaishite. There is a temple in the Aokigahara Forest . It was the prison of two powerful monsters. Nitaishite the frog monster or The Enemy. As well as Gamera, the turtle beast or The Gaurdian." Makatato stated.

"The Enemy and The Gaurdian. How do you know this?" Carl asked.

"I'm an adventurer and a professional tour guide. As well as History Teacher. I know much of Japans myths and past." Makatato replied.

"So are you saying this Gamera...is supposed to fight this frog monster and gaurd us?" Carl asked.

"Yes, sir." Makatato replied.

"If both were trapped in the same place. Why has only one awakened?" Carl asked.

"I beleive since Gamera is a turtle and therefore reptilian. Being buried so deep underground were mind you heat levels increase caused him to fall into a deep state of shock. In short his body won't let him awaken because he's cold-blooded." Makatato said.

"Are you absolutely positive. I can't take any risks this is a serious matter." Carl said.

"Sir, at a time like this I'm serious as can be."

And so the Cheif used his resources to gather a construction crew whilist the army did their absolute best to destroy the creature. But only succeeded in annoying it.

Meanwhile the construction group worked their way down to the very bottom of the hole where on one side there was a huge whole. No one had to be a rocket scientist to tell it was where Nitaishite escaped from. So dozens of workers began digging and drilling every wall of the hole in hopes they would find Gamera. Back in Japan Nitaishite made it way to the Akashi Kaikyō Bridge. Several people ran as the jets missles failed to stop it. Almost like cutting butter the frog beast smash through the bridge killing all of the unfortunate souls who couldn't make it out in time. It quickly made it's way towards a city not to far from the bridge making great time with massive jumps. Finally the workers in the hole struck a black material they could not dig through. Their was a rumble and the wall cracked. All of the workers backed up as far as possible as a giant turtle like beast fell out of the wall. It was out cold. But Makatato and Carl had prepared for this. The people in the hole made their way out as a 5 trucks filled with water emptied their liquids into the hole. Gamera was quickly submerged. He did not wake right away. Infact the group was afraid they drowned him. But no he was very much alive. Out of the hole the gargantuan tortise flew. It landed ontop of a couple of trees smashing them under it's massive figure. No one dared go near the titan it closed it's eyes. It's chest extended as it breathed in the air. Then it roared. Makatato didn't know how but it knew Nitiashite was out there and just as it was made to do it would defend the world from the beast. Smoke began emitting from the holes where Gamera's legs resided in it's shell. The beast was propelled into the air slowly at first then in a shocking display of speed it flew hundreds of feet in the air creating an audible "boom" as it flew at sonic speeds. Japan's armed forces put all of their power into stopping this thing that was attacking them but as Nitaishite advanced on it became all the more clear nothing they did had any effect. Missles, rockets, and grenades exploded onto the skin of the titanic toad but alas it just continued it's rampage of destruction until...

A loud screeching roar was heard. Almost too fast to see Gamera came in at full speed tackling it's enemy to the ground. The frogs throat expanded as it croaked and stood up to see Gamera standing in front of him. Gamera looked around. Even though he didn't recognize his surrounding in this modern world he did recognize destruction. Gamera could not let this stand. The frog beast opened it's mouth as if it was trying to attach it's toungue to Gamera but then it remembered...Gamera ripped it off dozens of years ago. In a flash Gamera jumped onto Nitaishite and slashed relentlessly at it's face. Dark orangish fluid leeked from it's wounds. It used it's powerful legs to catapult Gamera into the air and then jumped after Gamera. The Guardian retaliated almost immediatley and retracted into it's shell. Nitaishite hit its head on Gamera's armor and fell to the ground. Gamera flew down unleashing a fury of fire balls from its mouth. The flames completely engulfed Nitaishite but Gamera did not let up he kept firing them off even after he had landed. Gamera waited infront of the area until the flames had died down. All that was left was Nitiashites scorched body. Gamera walked away triumphant. But, Nitaishite got up opening it mouth as wide as possible it swallowed Gamera's head. Slowly it began swallowing the entire turtle it had came up to Gamera's should when "BOOM"! A fireball went off in it's head blowing it up and killing the frog once and for all. This time Gamera was absolutely sure it was dead and let out a victorious roar flying off into the sunset.

The End.


End file.
